Midnight Stroll
by boundenid
Summary: Rose Weasley was surrounded by friends and family,but everytime she saw the small blonde boy sitting by himself she felt a small twinge of...something


**Me: So this is My first Harry Potter Fanficiton. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I am going to extend it by popular demand.**

**Rose: Nah, you just want to torture me by throwing me together with Mr. stuck-up over there.**

**Scorpius: Hey! I resent that, just because I'm rich, devilishly handsome, an unobtainable doesn't mean I'm stuck-up.**

**Rose: Prat**

**Scorpius: blood-traitor**

**Rose: Dolt**

**Scorpius: Witch**

**Rose: Umm, that isn't really an insult Scorp. I am a witch no way around that. But just for that you're a stuck- up son of a...**

**Me: Umm... guys calm down and get to the story,**

**Rose/Scorpius: but Enid... do we have to?**

**Me: yes. Now go!**

She tossed and turned, but she just couldn't sleep.

nine o'clock

ten o'clock

eleven o'clock

elven forty-five.

She rolled out of bed, she decided a walk around the castle would help calm her down. She slipped her feet into the shoes beside her bed, and grabbed her cloak. She slowly crept downstairs to the common room and after making sure no one was still up she slipped through the portrait hole.

The castle was silent as she walked along several corridors and hidden passages. She met no one except a few drowsy figures in portraits. who didn't seem to mind her as she walked passed them in the dead of night.

She crept down the seven floors to the entrance hall and quickly made her way out the doors. The night air was cool on her skin and the grass was wet with drops of dew. She made her way down to the lake walking around it till she reached the far side and settled herself under the same willow tree that her parents had shared their first kiss after the final battle.

She sighed in relief as she started to relax, then suddenly the hairs on her arms stood up as she realized she wasn't alone. Standing not twenty feet away stood a figure wrapped in black, its face was shadowed, and all she could see was the white-blonde hair that reflected the moon.

It made its way towards her, and slowly she began to make out more and more features. It was definitely a guy, and he seemed strangely familiar."Malfoy," she breathed. Yes it was him, Scorpius bloody Malfoy standing a couple of feet away, his ice blue eyes staring intently at her.

She flushed under his gaze silently thanking the shadows around her for hiding the color in her face. Then suddenly he smiled at her. It wasn't a smile of joy or happiness, but a sad smile that spoke of pain. He stepped towards her bending over her his lips brushing hers, and his arms wound around her waist pulling her to him.

Her knees buckled and he held her up gently, deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked over her lower lip, and she granted him access. Their tongues joined in a dance of passion, a battle for dominance, and like always he won.

His hand came up from her waist brushing her stomach and eventually came to rest in her hair. The fingers tangled into the waves. She moaned against him, and just as her hands reached for the top button of his shirt every thing went black.

She shot up in bed, her hand reaching up to touch her lips, and as she realized it was just a dream her heart fell. Scorpius Malfoy hated her, and she, well she fancied him a little, well okay, a lot.

She sighed and readied herself for the day heading out the portrait hole and to the Great Hall completely oblivious to the tall, blonde man staring at her from the Slytherin table, a melancholy look in his eyes.

He sighed as he looked at the girl with wavy, red hair and chocolate brown eyes, and he realized something. She was a rose, and her thorns were buried deep in his heart.

**Me : See, that wasn't that hard was it.**

**Rose: Well, that kiss was pretty raunchy.**

**Scorpius: Yeah, so was that Rose's dream, or am I just a creeper who hangs out at the lake at midnight waiting to kiss sleepless girls.**

**Rose: Umm... yeah I kinda want to know that to.**

**Me: Well I can't tell you cause its a secret, and you aren't allowed to know it yet. Mwuhaha**


End file.
